A Familiar Force REDUX
by Jeggetts4.0
Summary: After defeating the Gene Worm, Adrian Shephard thought it was his fate to be forever sealed in an endless void. However it turns out that someone has an... interest in the events that will take place on a world far away, involving a girl that calls out for a familiar.
1. The Familiar Insertion

Corporal Adrian Shephard finally struck the killing blow on the towering, withering green monster in front of him. The purple orb in the creature began to cackle and pulsate wildly sending cracks of light up the screaming creature. The creature began lashing out with its tentacle's, one of which knocked a pillar that was alongside Shephard. With a slow, deep rumble it began to topple down on top of him.

Through cracked lenses in his mask Shephard's eyes betrayed no fear, only a calmness that came from a man who had accepted his fate. He had no delusions that this place would become anything other than his tomb, albeit in the second before it was vaporized along with him. The nuclear bomb guaranteed that. Why had he even come this far when it was so hopeless? Duty? A small faint, desperate hope of getting out of here? Maybe he just didn't like the idea of going quietly.

Now however his struggles would soon be over. He was regretful he was unable to save his new friends. The green alien, Gill, rest in his lap, seemingly content with the outcome, snuggling into his surrogate fathers arms. The barnacle, Barney, seemed to scoff at the result. Sparky, the blue shockroach on his wrist, was silent, though it too gripped his wrist ever so slightly tighter. Just more of his many failures. He was tired. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

But the impact never came.

The roaring of the creature was gone. The feeling of his friends were gone. In their place were the sounds of a V-22 Osprey, chugging away melodiously, wind wiping at him slightly.

He opened his eyes; he was sitting in the same seat in the V-22 when he arrived, the mountains of the New Mexico desert swiftly going by outside.

And standing before him, smiling like a condescending teacher, the G-man, his briefcase by his side. He opened his mouth and a deep slithering voice oozed out.

"Ssso, Corporal Shephard, we meet _at last._ Please, don't think that I've been… avoiding you, a great many matters require my _attention_ in these… troubled times." He smiled falsely. "I do hope you understand." He took a sudden, choked breath, sounding like he had just swallowed something unpleasant. "And… now I require a further indulgence, on your part. I cannot _close_ my report until every loose end has been tied up."

That was something Shephard understood quickly. Loose ends… like those the military had been slaughtering. His fellow soldiers, turned into heartless, mindless killers, something which disgusted Shephard to no end.

"The biggest embarrassment has been… Black Mesa Facility, but I think that's finally taken care of, itself."

He spoke in a disjointed, unfamiliar manner. But his words were all so well pronounced, it wasn't like he was foreign. It was like he had the dictionary, but none of the grammar.

A gradual flash of white light blinded Shephard, the distant rumble of an explosion still managing to make his ears ring from this distance. His eyes widened as he realized exactly what that was.

The G-Man smiled.

"Quite so."

Shephard couldn't find the will to speak. They were all gone. Everyone he had met, everyone he had saved and spared and seen… all of them, burnt to nothing.

With another blinding flash and the sound of a teleportation, the Osprey suddenly found itself surrounded by an alien, yet familiar, green sky. The occasional small, floating island drifted past. But Shephard wasn't interested in that. He was only concerned with the murdering scum in front of him.

As hard as he tried to stand up, however, he couldn't. It was as though his body simply didn't want to function. He couldn't even clench a fist or wriggle his toes. All he could do was move his head and even that seemed to take the greatest of efforts.

Either the G-Man didn't know or didn't care about his predicament, because he simply continued on. "But _there_ is still the _linger_ ing matter of… wit _ness_ es. I admit I have a fascination with those who _adapt_ and _survive_ against all odds…" He smiled. "They rather remind me of myself."

The way he smiled, it was like he knew that Shephard would want to kill him for the comment. This bastard was fully aware of Shephard's immobility.

The scene behind him changed again, this time however there was just nothing, an endless black expanse with the occasional streak of light, like a star whizzing past.

"If for no _other_ reason, I have argued to preserve you, for a _time_. While I believe a civil servant like yourself understands the importance of… discretion, my employers are not quite so trusting, and, rather than continually subject you to the irresistible human temptation of _telling all_ , we've decided to…" He paused to swallowed loudly, "… _convey_ you somewhere you can do no possible harm… and where no harm can come to you."

The door to the cockpit slid open, revealing a pulsating green portal inside. The G-Man nodded to Shephard with the slightest tip of his head, and moved towards the portal. He stopped and turned halfway, looking to Shephard.

"I'm sure you can imagine there are worse… alternatives."

With the barest of smiles, he turned, straightened his tie, and walked into the portal.

And with a flash, he was gone.

Shephard stared after him, waiting for the portal to close or for the door to slide shut. Or for his arms to suddenly gain the ability to move. But… nothing. Just nothing.

That was it then. He had survived aliens, Black Mesa, agents sent by his own government to silence everyone… all of it so he could be left here to float in nothingness for eternity. His breathing disappearing into the endless void beyond.

Shephard closed his eyes, his voice barely audible even in the deafening silence around him.

"Nothing… it was all for nothing…"

Mercifully, darkness overcame him before his thoughts could drive him insane.

* * *

….

Subject: Adrian Shephard. Age 22

Status: Detained. Further evaluation pending

….

* * *

The blackness surrounded him, consumed him.

Seconds passed.

Then…

" _Corp_ oral Shephard, awake at last."

Shephard slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw he was still in the Osprey. And more importantly he could actually move now. Good. He fully intended to use his regained ability to plant two hands around this bastard's neck, stranding him in this abyss of darkness be damned.

"It seems my… _Emp_ loyers have come around and found a use for you." he continued unfazed by Shephard's intents.

Probably due to the strange energy field separating him from the marine. Standing in the spot where the portal had been before. So close to his retribution, and yet he already knew he wouldn't be getting it.

"I suspected you were… _dis_ pleased the last time we had a heart to heart." He smirked. "I'm pleased to see you still have your usual drive."

Shephard stood up, but chose to hold his tongue. He had no intention of giving him the privilege of hearing him speak. Looking at himself he noticed most of his weapons were gone. Only his wrench and knife remained. Odd. He remembered carrying two side arms, his Desert Eagle, and his Glock 9mm, but they were nowhere to be found.

"I would like to apologize for the removal of some of your weapons, but con _sid_ ering the nature of this assignment, if you choose to accept, it was felt they would be _exces_ sive. However I believe the power vest and mask are rightfully yours. Along with some, additions." He said, gesturing to the seat next to him, and only now did he hear the pathetic mewling of Gill.

Turning, he saw all three of his alien companions, the barnacle, shockroach, and infant shock trooper all waiting for Adrian to pick them up. Well, two of them did. The shockroach, Sparky, quickly jumped from his perch atop gill's head and Shephard held out his right arm, letting the insect latch onto his wrist rather easily, the motion well practiced at this point. He made quick work scooping up the other two, giving the green alien infant a few reassuring pets to calm him down. He put barney behind him, strapping him in with the built in weapon holster best as he could, the barnacle easily being the most difficult to do so, but he had no intention of leaving him behind. That and he would rather not subject the infant to any more nausea inducing motions than it would already be going through considering the nature of it's regurgitation.

The green alien wrapped it's tail around his left arm, giving itself more stability as he held it. Honestly, excessive was probably the right word to use at this point. He was lucky he was getting strength enhancers from his Powered Combat Vest on top already being pretty beefy to begin with. Any normal person would struggle to carry these two at once. As it stood right now, he only felt a slight increase in weight.

Once he had nothing left to reacquire, the Man spoke, sensing the time was right.

"While I'm sure you still understand _dis_ cretion about... certain matters" he said while his hand very faintly gestured to himself" we have found a place where you can do no possible harm with your knowledge."

He tilted his head forward as if the next information was particularly secret." I... must tell you even with that..." he paused as if looking for the word that would suffice "precaution. My Employers are still... deliberating." He said while raising a hand towards Shephard.

"Only the _potenti_ onal this assignment offers has... enti _ced_ them. Do not give them reason to think otherwise." It was strange the way he said that last part. it He could have sworn it bordered on pleading and commanding.

"Of course the choice is ultimately _yours_ to make." Somehow Shephard doubted that.

"I believe the door should be..."

A green glow emerged behind Shephard, turning he saw a large green smooth oval in the doorway to the cockpit. It was different than the other portals he had witnessed, it wasn't chaotically swirling with energy. Just floating there. Almost inviting really.

"Ah right on time." The G-man mused.

"Just step into the portal and I will take that as a _yes._ If you wish to decline well…" he swallowed loudly, as if the next choice was particularly unpleasant to him.

"I _can_ offer you a battle you have no hope of sur _viving_. It would be a shame for this new… _chapter_ in your life to be cut short. And I think many parties would be disappointed in your choice." He said.

"Time to choose."

Had Shephard been in a talking mood he would not have been able to tell that prick in the suit to fuck off fast enough. All the people who were still alive in Black Mesa, everyone he thought he saved… all dead due to the smirking piece of shit behind the energy field. Hell He prevented Shephard escaping in the first place. Now he just expected Shephard to work for him?

He mentally sighed.

But what else could he do? He could reject the offer, but he had no doubts the G-man would follow up on the 'battle you have no hope of surviving'. So that was it then? He survived Black Mesa, just to become a goddamned pawn? No. Slave. He was willing to accept death before because he honestly thought there was no way out.

But now...

He clenched his fists. His survival instincts wouldn't let him.

There was only one way out of here alive, and both present knew it. Go into 'employment', or die on this bastard's terms.

What else could he do? Nothing really. If he had to guess this 'choice' was probably just a formality of some sort.

But this wasn't over he told himself. He had no intention of letting the smug snake get his way forever. One way or another he was going to find a way free himself. Or at the very least do something to mess with him.

Making his choice he finally stepped into the portal, whiteness beginning to take him.

" _Wis_ ely done. Oh and Corporal… Mind the explosion."

 _Explosion!? That son of a-_

BOOM

* * *

Whiteness was still in Shephard's eyes even as he reached for his knife, his body hones with training and experience instinctively getting ready for combat. His vest thankfully absorbed the worst of the explosion. He looked around but saw the whiteness was replaced with smoke preventing him from seeing anything beyond the front of his knife. He thought he could he coughing beyond it, but he wasn't sure. Thank god for his mask.

Even through his blindness, he felt Sparky get ready for combat, tensing with him, as did the other two, Gill growling, and Barney… being Barney really. A small groan was all he offered.

His body tensed more as a wind blew away the smoke and revealed…

Huh.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting but he knew it wasn't a group of teenagers dressed in robes in front of him. His eyes went over them, searching for any kinds of threats but he found none. From the kids at least, the creatures surrounding them were another thing. Most looked threatening, some looked stupid but Shephard knew better than to discount them because of that. Headcrabs proved that better than anything.

He shifted his head to the left and saw a balding man with glasses who could very well pass for a scientist from Black Mesa. He actually seemed somewhat shocked to see him, almost as if he saw a ghost. He appeared to get over it shortly.

Nothing happened for the first five seconds, only Shephard's breathing in the mask breaking the silence. The new arrivals waited for the others to make the first move.

After five seconds however the entire group erupted into laughter, pointing and laughing at him. He raised an eyebrow not expecting that in the lest.

Wait…

Not him.

He honestly had no idea how he missed the small pink haired girl in front of him who was looking at him with a look of terror and disbelief. She looked wobbly in the knees, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Someone from the crowd spoke above the rest in a foreign language, though it didn't take a translation to figure out it was mocking in nature. It also didn't take a translation to figure out that pinky was definitely not amused by it.

Adrian didn't know what to make of this. This was his job? Going back to school?

… _Bit Horrifying actually ._ He thought.

At this point he lowered his knife, but didn't sheath it, the creatures gathered here looked like they were under the kids control and as long as he didn't do anything he hoped they wouldn't either. He knew he and his own operated under the same logic, so he went forward cautiously optimistic about them being the same. Besides, as powerful as they all were together, he knew he didn't stand that good of a chance taking them all on at once. Not out in the open like this. And not without a powered vest… dammit, he knew he was forgetting something back… wherever the hell he just was. Too late now though.

If he had to guess, she also caused that green portal that brought him here. So that put her pretty high up on the danger list. They all were actually.

The older man turned to the pink haired girl and a conversation began, and though he still couldn't understand the language he gathered they were talking about him if the constant gestures were any indication.

Pinky at this point looked livid. With a set jaw and slightly red eyes she marched over. When she got close however she stopped and pinched her nose, her face scrunching up indicating that she must have smelled something pretty rancid.

In other words him. Ten hours of accumulating blood, both alien and human, and being force to take a swim in raw sewage had probably taken a toll on his hygiene. If the girl's face was anything to go by he was lucky he didn't kill the grass around him.

Regaining her composure, though still with her nose pinched, she said more words in her language again. Shephard realized he hadn't said anything to make the language barrier noticeable to them yet. Time to change that.

"I can't understand you."

The pinkette's eyes widened and another round of laughter came from the crowd. The girl in front of him whipped around and yelled something at a redhead from the crowd. He could sympathize. It was starting to grate his nerves too. She turned back to him and made a motion for him to remove his mask.

It was the only thing preventing the stink of various filth from affecting him as well, but at the same time the inside of his mask had not fared much better. The inside was coated with numerous specks of blood he had occasionally coughed up during battle, and his body odor was irritating even him at this point. He figured he really couldn't be worse off. Taking it off he felt the warm rays of the sun hit his face in a long time, eyes hurting slightly due to the polarization of his lenses gone.

He took in a breath of fresh unfiltered air, damn if being so close to death doesn't make you appreciate the small stuff. The girl in front of him however was oblivious to his elation and pointed to his head and then to the ground indicating she wanted him to kneel.

Knife still by his side, and uttering an order to stay cool to his pets, most notably Gill, he slowly made his way down, much to the girls annoyance. After being transported to an alien planet, having to fight through alien creatures from another dimension, and gaining the interest of an inter dimensional bureaucrat Shephard wondered if anything could truly surprise him anymore. He got his answer when she put her stick to his head muttered a few words and promptly kissed him.

Yes. He could say with absolute certainty that he did not see this coming.

He could feel her fingernails slightly digging into his face, her soft lips trembling against his. She was trying real hard not to breathe, something which Shephard could hardly blame her for. As nice as it was to breathe in air without it being filtered it also made the smell of raw sewage pretty damn potent.

She pulled away a second later, looking redder than one of those electricity shooting aliens' eyes, though whether it was from embarrassment or her holding her breath he couldn't say. Instantly afterword a sharp hot pain exploded in his left hand. Quickly slipping off his glove he saw with a slight horror as symbols began etching themselves onto his flesh. He had to admit, he didn't see that coming either.

"What the fuck is this?"

"That" the girl replied now speaking English, haughtiness evident in her voice "is the mark that proves you're my familiar. I am now your Master."

The growling of Gill promptly caused her to lose her attitude.

* * *

Through it all in a place just in the corner of everyone's eye a certain presence was watching with great interest. It watched as the runes marked Shephard. On this day long held suspicions were confirmed.

After relaying the information it had received new orders.

Subject: Louise Vallière. Age 17

Status: Under Evaluation.

* * *

 **Well... after all these years, here I find my self back with this fic.**

 **For those of you reading, yes it is truly I, Jeggetts. Had a mishap with my FF account and I got locked out of it, and it took me three tries to get a new one back up.**

 **If any old readers are wondering why I never updated AFF, well, it's because looking back, I just didn't like it anymore. Well, the earlier chapters than most really. They were just so hard for me to look at, just bits taken from other fanfics at the time and it shows. Like with the cliche Guichie fight I feel I've improved since then, and I wanted to do this sooner, but since I find myself having to start over with a new account, I figured it was right to start with this.**

 **I do want to continue it, especially since I think I can make a far better foundation than I ever had with the old version. Most of the stuff I had planned shall still be so, it's just the earlier chapters that will be changed the most.**

 **So... what say we give the good Corporal another shot eh? Especially since Valve isn't planning on doing anything with him... or Freeman for that matter.**


	2. Coworkers

Shephard's knife hand was feeling an innate urge to slash out at those words finished bouncing in his head. Master. Her master. He already had one son of a bitch in a shitty suit that had him under his thumb and now five minutes in yet another world, he now had a pink headed, girl to answer to?

He was on the verge of growling himself and giving Gill some pointers in teeth baring intimidation. It was only his training to remain calm that prevented a less than spectacular string of curses to let fly like reckless gunfire when another voice spoke.

"Excuse me, sir?" Shephard only moved his eyes towards the source, suddenly aware of just how tense his body was, shorter than his blades length to lashing out. Perhaps it was the way the man did not shudder under days of life and death struggles, extremely tired, and fresh from seeing horror scenes over and over eyes of Adrian Shephard, that made him hold back.

The subtle movement of his hands toward his staff akin to inching ones hand towards a gun and the ring of authority that to Shephard, hinted to come from some sort of military background in his voice.

That and the many beasties still around helped. That dragon _was_ still looking at him.

"I understand this is not a situation that you expected to find yourself in… from wherever you came from. Rest assured, we mean no harm, and you have my word you will be treated well. Not as a prisoner but as an equal." The man said.

He hesitated. A part of him wanted nothing more than to bolt out into the woods and hunker down til he could think of… something. It appealed to the panic that only his training kept under control, while the more logical side of his mind told him what a stupid idea that was. He didn't know the terrain at all, and with the glimpse of the sort of animals he was liable to run out there, Shephard knew that hightailing it would likely end with him in a belly, even with his companions.

Once he got a better understanding of this world, then maybe he'd consider it. Until then, he decided to be polite. Killing was nonviable for the moment. "Adrian Shephard." He withheld his rank, unsure of how relevant or dangerous it could be just yet.

"Professor Jean Colbert of Tristains Magical Academy." Magic huh? Well, it was just as well as explaining the abilities to him so far.

"So… is there any particular reason you let her brand me? Without my consent I might add?" He stated, the girl shrinking back from his brief acknowledgment.

"Most certainly. You see, young miss Valliere here had summoned you as her familiar. She had to complete the ritual."

He blew air out of his nose like a bull. "I'll be blunt professor. I've not had a single good fucking minute for a good two days now. Take a look at my clothes and understand, that's only the surface level of what I've had to deal with. Also understand that I am fresh out of a warzone. Can you appreciate why I might not be in the best of moods to handle a sudden influx of intrusive psychic shit on top of everything?"

Colbert didn't flinch, but there was a passing of something in his eyes. "I do. Very much so Shephard, I do, but rest assured, the runes pose no danger to your mental well being. They were meant for animals specifically, and they cannot influence a human mind in any way."

And how did they find _that_ he wondered.

"You couldn't have just taken me being summoned as proof?"

"It wouldn't have been enough, you see Miss Valliere is a unique student and suffice to say, a mere summoning would have been insufficient. People would have written it off as a mishap, or perhaps even you being brought in by to pose as one. The branding proves you are a genuine summons."

It sounded like bullshit to him.

"So I'm not going to be led around by a mental leash then?" He asked.

"No, as I said, the runes have been proven incapable of influencing a humans mind."

He still didn't buy that, but what was done was done. He was going to keep an eye out of her ever got the urge to dye his hair pink. He siged in resignation. "Alright, I'll hold both of you to that. I find any evidence otherwise, and we _will_ discuss that." He stated, sheathing his knife and wrench as a sign of goodwill, and for drawing their attention towards the consequences for a broken promise.

"A fair arrangement Shephard. You have my word I will honor that." Again, he seemed genuine, but Shephard had been duped before.

"Alright…. What happens now?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at pinky. She was glaring at him in embarrassment, but she didn't seem too keen on speaking up just yet. Good, he'd take the down time between his next headache, however short it would be.

"Now we can go back to the Academy, and you and Miss Valliere can get acquainted with each other. I will discuss this with the headmaster. This is a situation that requires more than just this conversation after all. Would you like to go straight there, or would you prefer to get freshened up first? It can't be pleasant for you."

He thought about it. Some time to just collect his thoughts wouldn't go amiss, god knows he had a lot to mull over. He was always on the move, always forward, and the times he did stop to think, it threatened to drown him, and if that happened he'd be just another corpse in a hallway. Some down time sounded like… well, then again, maybe actually letting all that shit catch up to him wouldn't be pleasant but It had to happen sooner or later.

"I'd like that. Like I said, I didn't come from a good place. Some decompression would be nice."

The look of sympathy was brief, but intense on Colberts face, before it was replaced with a glare. "I must also stress one thing: I take the safety of my students very seriously. If Miss Valliere is harmed in any way, I will not hesitate to use lethal force. Is _that_ understood?"

There was something in that voice, a cold conviction only brought by past killings that gave that threat some weight. He didn't want to test this man just yet. Magic bullshit was too unknown. Plus, he respected that statement, nice but not soft. He gave a curt nod in response. "Understood."

...

* * *

The trip back wasn't very dramatic, even with seeing all the other students float back to the school. He had seen islands floating and all other of strange shit and he barely even acknowledged the ability, only sparing a snort. Humans with some sort of abilities as those red eye creatures. It'd take more than that to drop his jaw.

Pinkey however had opted to walk back, not saying a word to him, only looking back once in a while to make sure he was still following. They passed through a courtyard with all the other creatures, Gill sniffing the air at all the strange scents, Sparky remaining vigilant, and Barney allowed some saliva to drip to the ground.

The only thing of note for him was that the structure looked like something you would see in fantasy literature and the like, stone work on the outside, and on the inside, wooden floors, nothing really all that beyond what he assumed a real life castle would look like. He wasn't an expert on them, so it was a novelty at least.

It was appealing at least, more so than the dull grey corridors of Black Mesa.

She led him through hallways, stopping in front of one door, he assumed to be her room.

"Alright, look, I'm going to let the fact that you embarrassed me in front of everyone go, I'm stuck with you. This may not be an ideal scenario for either of us, but we should try and at the very least make the best of it." She said.

He was surprised by that. His first impressions of her had been less than flattering, but she hadn't crossed any particular lines of his so far. Then again, maybe seeing those sharp teeth of Gill imparted some sense into her. Still didn't seem to be concerned for him personally, but then he could relate to that. He only cared for this girl as far as the bastard in the suit did, with all the dubiousness with that implied.

"With that being said, I would greatly appreciate it if you could wash off that stink. Founder, you're going to suffocate me inside my room. There should be some servants around here that should be able to get your clothes washed and find you some spare ones while that happens. Come and find me afterwords,

Well that sounded reasonable at least, though he doubted anyone would be able to save his combat fatigues. The urban camo was stained with human and alien blood and other bodily fluids, a horrid mishmash of colors fouling the clothing. It deserved a funeral pyre of napalm.

"So any particular reason you parked me in front of your door? I think the smell is going to linger for a while you know."

"Oh, this isn't my room, it's… well, it's right next door." She said pointing not far away. "If you get lost, you can ask the servants to lead you back here. I need some… time to myself, if you'll excuse me. You were far and away the _last_ thing I was expecting to summon." She said, looking downwards and mumbling to herself.

She seemed to get lost in her thoughts and then when she came back up to look at him, her face seemed more scrunched up, moisture stinging her eyes. "'Well what are you waiting for? Get going!" She snapped, pointed down the hall they had just come from.

He decided to let that dog rest for the time being, even as Gill growled once again at the girl. She watched him go, but he didn't mind. He wanted this smell gone as much as her and he wanted some time to himself to think as well.

Like what the hell was he supposed to be doing here? Surely that kid couldn't be worth as much as the cluster fuck Black Mesa was. He just get didn't it. What could be so valuable in her that him being the 'loose end' that he was, be worth sending in? He thought so obviously, and he felt a rather cold, and pragmatic solution to this problem pass through his mind.

He grimaced at the thought, becoming no better than a lot of his comrades. It wasn't enough to strip the idea from his mind however. If she was valuable enough for Him, then Shephard couldn't rule out doing anything to keep her out of His grasp… but could he really?

He didn't feel like he could make that decision right at this moment. He could feel his head getting cloudy, sleep tugging at it, a growing feeling for some time. Though his PCV helped diminish the need for sleep, he still needed it. It was apparent because he had completely forgotten to ask pinky where the servants area was located. He hadn't passed any students or staff, or if he did, he hadn't noticed, lost in his thoughts already.

Luckily though, as he rounded a corner, he finally came a cross a staff member. A black haired young woman humming to herself as she dusted off some statues. She was wearing what looked to be a stereotypical maids uniform and he hadn't come across anyone else, so he shrugged and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned, and let out a startled yelp.

"Whoa, sorry there. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Who are you!?"

Right. Stranger in a place that's as tightly controlled as a school, especially one in his state, would cause some panic.

"I got summoned by one of the students, Valliere I believe it was. I'm her… well summons." He refused to use that word familiar.

"What? that's impossible! That ritual only summons animals." She asked, though still frightened, she wasn't on the verge of screaming anymore.

"Plenty of witnesses, you can ask Professor Colbert if you really want to." That helped more, but maybe it was the fact he brought up her employers more than anything.

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for scaring you, but I could really use a change of clothes, and a bath if you can provide them… the clothes, I can handle the bath myself." He said when she started to turn red.

"Ah… very well. Your animals… are they aggressive?" She asked.

"Nah, just Barney over here can get hungry a lot, and Gill… well he's a softie." he said. T accentuate that point, Gill began purring, though Siesta smiled at it she didn't pet him, which caused the thing to whimper.

"Very well, I can take you to the servants bathing area, mister..."

"Shephard. Adrian Shephard."

"Sietsa.

...

* * *

He had to admit: trying to stay awake with the warm water surrounding him, without his PCV, was the most difficult task he had, and that was with Black Mesa included.

He just wanted to sleep away the memories, the weight in his eyelids, the various aches and sores that his vest kept at bay that now were in full force. Just opening his eyes felt like he was bench pressing with them.

Really the only thing that kept that from happening was the knowledge was his bath was now full of the filth scrubbed from his body, and he'd rather not get a lungful of literal shit. He only barely managed to avoid that at Black Mesa.

Getting out, and putting on the shirt, pants, shoes and socks, all provided by some

He opened the door, Siesta was just in the other room scrubbing at his filthy clothes and to his astonishment, they actually looked to be getting cleaner.

"How the hell are you doing that?" He asked, honestly amazed at what he was seeing.

"The Academy's waters are enchanted by water mages specifically to remove any and all filth from clothing, and from people. Though I must admit, this is probably the most heavily soiled clothing I've seen in some time. It might take longer, but rest assured they shall be cleaned." Had he been told that a few minutes ago, he'd declare bullshit, but here he was, actually seeing his BDU's coming out cleaner than they were.

"So do you enchant the waters or..."

"Oh no, only Nobles do that. They are the mages, nonmagicals like me are servants."

Ah. Well shit, that didn't make him feel any better, and it put kind of a bitter taste at having her wash his own clothes for him.

"Sorry about saddling with you that, I know you must have a lot of other shit to do."

She smiled softly at that. "It's not a problem sir. It's my job." She said, though that didn't make Shephard feel any better. He felt like he owed her after that.

"Yeah well, thanks anyway Siesta." He said, noticing that, though Sparkey and Barney were here, the third in his line of creatures was missing.

"Have you seen Gill? The green creature?"

"Oh yes, he kept trying to wriggle his way into my tub of clothes, so I made another tub just for him. Don't worry, the water shouldn't hurt him."

"Giving in to his whimpering eh? No shame in it, he's good at that." He added when he noticed her blushing. Not quite as professional as she seemed, not that he was complaining or even judging. He _had_ picked up the damn thing after all.

Speaking of which, it seemed the tub next to Siesta now had a green head poking above the water, the alien purring contentedly, even though it wasn't big enough to swim in even for him.

"Alright, come here ya outer space tadpole." He hauled him out of the water, the weight nearly causing him to fall over. Good lord, he was farther gone than he thought.

Right his vest. He set Gill down right next to his vest, which he had completely forgotten about. It was scrubbed clean it looked like, and thank god it was waterproof.

He put it on, and began feeling around inside a small pocket in his vest, feeling around for a small button inside. He pressed it, and felt the needles shoot into his spine, linking the vest to his body making him flinch for just a second. His vision flicked green for a second, before he ignored it. He didn't need to read the green wall of text every time he put it on.

It did the trick through, he felt his energy return to him, with it his strength. Gill felt lighter, as did the wrench in his pocket, even the knife in it's sheath felt like it wasn't even there.

"Are you alright?"

"It's fine, just really tired is all. I'll see you around Siesta." He said, giving her a wave goodbye.

...

* * *

He walked down the halls, really hoping he knew how to get back. Once again, he hadn't though to ask for directions. Goddammit, he just wanted some sleep, he hated being this sloppy.

He really didn't want to ask any of the students, but he also just wanted to get on with this miserable day. Though asking them would make the day more miserable… ah fuck it, bite the bullet. There was one now, with blonde hair, a rose in hand.

"Excuse me. Hey you, you know the way to Louise Vallieres room?"

"Ah yes, the Zero's familiar. At least you can clean halfway decent."

There was the reason why. That haughty attitude was not something Shephard had any desire to put up with, even though he was heading right for one but that was beside the point. Gill it seemed could sense his owners irritation and began growling at the kid making him step back.

"Keep that thing under control!" He said, backing away from the row of teeth.

"Would you just tell me where the damn room is?" Shephard asked.

He glared at him, but the desire to put as much distance between him and Shephard as soon as possible won out. "The girls dorm is the Void tower, the one with the black roof. Vallieres room is on the top floor, right at the very If you ever get lost, go outside and look and lever bother me again."

"Thanks. Wasn't so hard was it? Come on Gill, leave the nice boy with bad hair alone." He said, Gill growling even as Shephard turned to ignore the protest from the boy. Maybe not the best way to handle the situation, for as he thought about it, the boy wasn't really being that mean, but fuck it, he was tired.

Shephard was nice enough to not ask how he knew where a specific room was in the girls dorm at least.

After one brief detour outside, he found himself back in the girls dorm, feeling no less weirded out by that. He was going the right way though, eventually finding the girls room. He knocked, making sure it was.

"Is that you familiar?"

"Yeah."

The door unlocked, and in stepped Shephard, who took in the room. It wasn't bad, there was a nice looking bed, a desk, and a stack of hay.

"I talked with Colbert, we should have a spare bed for you soon. I had thought I was going to get an animal so..." She pointed towards the stack of hay in the corner.

He had slept in far worse places during his service and that stack looked downright heavenly right now.

"I'll take it for now." He said shrugging, putting down Barney and gill near the pile.

"Really?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"Trust me kid, there's worse places to sleep when you're in the military."

"So you _are_ a soldier." She said, with some interest.

"Marine." He said on instinct, even with how tarnished that label had become for him. "Marines ain't soldiers."

She paused, considering his words. "So where you a Noble then?

"Noble? No. We don't use that system. We don't even have magic where I come from." Well used to at any rate.

"What!? But that's impossible!" She looked like she wanted to continue, but Shephard was having none of it.

"Kid, I'd love to tell you all about the in and outs where I come from… when I wake up. I have not had a single wink of sleep for about two days and I was fighting for my life the entire damn time. The only keeping me going is this vest, and even that can only do so much. I would really… _really…_ like some sleep.: Shame however long he was kept didn't refresh him more, but then he'd rather not be in dept anymore than he was.

She puffed out her cheeks which had turned the shade of a fresh tomato, but she seemed to force herself to calm, if only barely. He was a good deal taller than she was.

"Fine. Fine! We have a whole day to get to know each other tomorrow anyway. Colbert had wanted to see you later today, but I shall inform him that the health of my familiar took priority." She said

"Thank you. And make sure Barney doesn't try nibbling on anything." With that Shephard flopped down in the hay, and even with his vest providing some passive stimulants to keep him going, Shephard had never fallen asleep faster in his life.

...

* * *

Louise felt her anger dissipate once she saw how quickly her familiar had fallen asleep. Founder, he was out the moment he was down. The green thing seemed to huddle cloer to him, the bug on his arm seemed vigilant and that red… blob with teeth, didn't change much at all.

He was nowhere near what she wanted. She wanted an animal, instead she got a soldier… Marine rather. Whatever that distinction meant. Although she wasn't too thrilled or interested, that had changed when Professor Colbert had spoken to her. He had made it very clear that if this man, Shephard had proven to be a threat, to defend herself or tell a staff member.

She looked at him for a bit, studying him. He had short cropped blonde hair, which looked to be shaved more on the side than the top, and she could make out various scars on his arms.

She wasn't a fool. She had noticed on the way back, after her disappointment had dwindled, that he was covered in blood. At least, that's what she was assuming those red stains on his clothing meant. She had seen mother walk in stains similar other times so it wasn't hard to guess.

What interested her most though was his apparent ignorance, and subsequent denial of magic. That had flown her for a loop, and nearly caused her to break her composure. Thinking of the blood helped put it back. Just what sort of battle had he been through? She honestly was curious about that as well.

She had no idea what was in store for her now he was here but well… she would deal with it. She had to. As a Valliere, she had no other choice. She would come through.

She felt a cold tingle on her back as she was about to leave her room. Like she was being watched. On instinct she went to the window, and looked out, and saw… no one. No one looking at her window at any rate. Still, the feeling lingered, and she changed her mind about leaving and decided to stay with her familiar.

At least he had some combat experience.

...

* * *

 **Well… this took _way_ longer than I wanted it to. I don't really have an excuse. I was just… going through a general feeling of being 'over writing' for a while, really asking myself if it's what I want to do.**

 **I decided yes, it was, and that I neglected this story, and my other, for too long. I'm aiming for at least a bi monthly update schedule from now on. Going into the new year, I want to make a resolution to keep, my writing up.**

 **I think it's better than the original at any rate. I mean really, Louise was only a jerk to Saito cause he was a jerk to her. Since Shephard has not tried to grope her (Yes Saito did that, albeit looking for a camera cause he though this was a prank) Louise wouldn't be nearly has mean to Shephard, especially with his military background which is something she respects.**

 **Just a cliche I was particularly cringing at myself before. Any new FoZ writers out there ask yourself: Would Louise** _really_ **be a jerk to someone who's very obviously dangerous? Just think about it if you ever get into to writing FoZ, the answer is no.**


End file.
